Perfect Night
by MerrytheAngel
Summary: Dean wanted Sam, and this was the only way to have him without hurting him... WARNING: SLASH, WINCEST, DUBCON - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Thank you


A/N: Hello! This is a SLASH wincest oneshot

WARNINGS:

Rated – M (for sexiness)

Pairing – Sam/Dean (one-sided, dubcon)

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING OR DUBCON EVENS, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! Thank you for reading

Sam glanced from his brother's face, to the cup in his hand, and then back to his brother. He had only just taken a drink a few minutes ago, but he was already starting to feel the effects of the drug. Dean had said he was okay, that everything would be fine. He said that Sam would enjoy it. Enjoy what?

The taller Winchester became jumpy when Dean stood him up and began to lead him into another room. He wanted to fight back, but his movements were sloppy and he was incredibly off-balance. His confusion only worsened when they reached the bedroom.

"what're you doin', De?" Sam asked sluggishly, staring at his older brother bemusedly. His brain was being awfully slow, so he didn't notice Dean set a bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now, Sammy." Now, Dean was on the bed with Sam, his shoes kicked off, and his hands on Sam's shoulders. "You have to understand – I had to use the drugs. You wouldn't have cooperated otherwise."

Sam knew he was in a bad situation. He knew he had to get away from Dean before he did anything. It wasn't until Dean began to undress Sam that he truly understood what was going on.

"Dean, stop! We're brothers – this is wrong – you can't." Sam tried desperately to push his brother away, but in his weakened state of mind, the feat was nearly impossible.

"I have to, Sammy. I can't wait anymore." Dean's eyes were wild and his breathing erratic. After Sam was fully unclothed, Dean stripped himself. If Dean's behavior alone hadn't frightened Sam, the sight of him fully aroused did.

Dean paused before touching Sam again. He just stared at Sam, watching the fear flash in his eyes, and the power of it all went straight to Dean's dick. He watched Sam squirm and flap those large, long arms about. It was rather cute, in fact, that lost-little-boy look Sam had at that time.

Dean stroked himself a few times as he watched his helpless brother. Sam tried to get away, but only wiggled around the bed. Whatever Dean had drugged him with was powerful. That hungry look in Dean's eyes frightened Sam. Dean was going to rape him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Dean bent down over Sam and kissed him on the lips. Sam tried to pull away, but Dean grabbed his hair and held him in place. "You can't stop me, Sammy. I won't let you. Don't fight me – just accept this." Dean whispered while his face was close to Sam's. He then kissed him again, and Sam whined in pain of the rough kiss.

Sam felt Dean reach for Sam's dick, and fear gripped him. He Hit Dean and pushed his arms away frantically. To Sam's surprise, Pain vibrated through his body as Dean smacked him across the face. He pulled his hair as he crawled forward over Sam.

"I'm trying to make this better for you, Sam. I want you to enjoy this, but you're giving me no choice!" Dean exclaimed. A darkness crept into his eyes, one not unlike the many Sam and Dean had seen on their various hunts – except this was purely human.

Dean once again reached for Sam, and when he finally made contact with Sam, the younger Winchester thought his world had exploded. The drug seemed to have enhanced his senses as well, for pleasure shot all through his body as Dean stroked him.

It felt so wrong, and Sam felt so betrayed – he knew he shouldn't enjoy this, but it all felt so good. Unable to control himself, he moaned and whined, bucking up into his brother's hand. Dean had a dark, pleased smile on his face. He began to stroke himself in time with the way he stroked Sam.

Soon, Sam was fully erect and prepared to beg Dean for more. There would be no need for begging. "It's time, Sam." He ran a hand along Sam's face. Sam nodded, ready to do anything for Dean, despite his previous resistance. He made to turn over on his hands and knees, but Dean stopped him.

"I want to see you, baby-boy." Sam blushed at the pet name. Dean had only ever called him that when they were kids. "I need to see that pretty face of yours." He winked, and then he reached for the bottle of lube.

He poured some on his fingers, slicking them up well before sticking a finger in Sam. The young man wiggled around uncomfortably from the intrusion. "Dean…" Sam breathed out in need.

Dean stuck in a second finger. Sam moaned at the feeling. As Dean placed in a third finger, Sam began to pant. Finally, Dean smiled and kissed Sam. "All ready, baby?"

No reply was needed. Dean lubed up his cock and slowly entered Sam. A loud gasp escaped both of the brother's mouths when Dean was fully sheathed. When he believed Sam was ready, Dean began to move.

They were silent, except for the sound of Dean's grunts and Sam's moans. Dean reached for Sam, and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts – which was Sam's undoing. When Sam came, the pressure around Dean made him come, too.

When it was all over, the two lay in bed together, holding each other. Sam cuddled into his brother, humming and glowing from the sex. Dean wraps his arms around his little brother, relishing every minute of this night. Although Sam may not know, Dean understands that Sam will not remember this night when the morning comes and the drug wears off. This is all Dean ever wanted, and it will only last for the next few hours that, for him, will be sleepless.

Sam will remember none of this night, but Dean will cherish every detail. He will always remember how his brother looked, how he behaved, and how he sounded as Dean made love to him. To Dean, this was the perfect night.


End file.
